Crimson Kisses
by Buffy Anne Slayer
Summary: Season 3; A secret admirer wants to make Prue his mistress of the night, and he has until Samhain (Halloween).


TITLE: Crimson Kisses 

AUTHOR: Buffy 

DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only or posted in fanfic archives for general distribution, but must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 

SPOILER WARNING: None. But it might help if you saw the Wendigo and Blind Sided (brief mentioning of those two episodes) 

RATING: PG-14 

SUMMARY: A secret admirer wants to make Prue his mistress of the night, and he has until Samhain (Halloween) to do it. Piper and Phoebe have until Samhain to stop him! 

DISCLAIMER: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, and all other characters who have appeared in the series "Charmed" together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. 

The figure stepped into the room, making a light 'thud' on the hard wood floor. The white billowy drapes blew in the wind as the man's hand left the window sill. 'There she is' the man thought to himself. 'Prue Halliwell'. He couldn't believe he was here, up this close to her, only inches away from her beautiful sleeping face. He had watched her from afar of course, making sure she didn't notice the stalking figure of this man who admired her for weeks. Months even. 

He watched as she lay in her bed, breathing so lightly, her eyelashes fluttered and she moaned in her sleep. Quickly the man turned stiff and instantly disappeared. But from her eyes only. Prue sat up in bed, her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she looked around oddly, knowing that something or someone had woken her sleep. She shook her head and then turned to go to sleep before noticing her light drapes moving in the wind. She got up, feeling around in the dark and then shut her window, knowing that she had closed it before she went to bed, but she was to tired to contradict and think about her actions right now. 

The man watched as Prue climbed back into her bed, closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Only did he reappear in the physical world when he knew she had quickly fallen into the dream realm. He stood by her bed now, hovering over this beautiful creature. His eyes lazily drifted to her flawless perfect skin and her high cheek bones that most models in today's age died for. Even with her eyelids closed shut he could still remember. He knew Prue Halliwell bore the most inquisitive, alluring brown eyes Damon had ever encountered in his life, and he had been living for centuries now. She had soft, full lips, lips that invited Damon to bend down and kiss all the worries out of her face, but knew there was no time for that. 

He ran his hand along the side of her hair that was not against the pillow, he had never had the pleasure to feel before. She had the most soft, beautiful hair that he had ever felt. The strands of dark brown hair, so dark it almost looked black, spilled down the side of her face and fell below her collar bone with perfect ease. She was going to be perfect for him. She was going to be his mistress of the night. The queen of darkness. Prue Halliwell was going to be his. 

"Prue" Someone called from outside her bedroom door. Damon froze, ready to hide himself from visible eyes. "Prue are you awake?" light poured into the room as the door cracked open, and Damon recognized the sight of the middle sister, Piper standing in her doorway. "Oops" She whispered, once realizing that Prue was sleeping. She slowly shut the door again, and Damon once again stood by her side. She hadn't moved a muscle since her sisters interruption, and Damon knew that he had no time to gawk over her, he had to get the first part of the transition over with, and fast. 

Already thinking about the thick, red liquid that would come out of her pulsing vein sent waves of excitement through Damon. He didn't need much temptation to already feel the fangs emerge from his teeth. He opened his mouth to let his teeth grow with desire. Very gently with his finger tips, he brushed away her hair and looked down at her creamy porcelain neck. Perfect, this was to perfect! He lowered his head, the hunger burning through him as his lips met her flesh. He closed his mouth on her skin, kissing it tenderly before he pushed his two long, sharp fangs into the skin. 

She didn't flinch like most of them did. She didn't move or cry out when the teeth punctured her skin. He withdrew the sweet tasting blood out from Prue. Just enough to start the transition, but not enough to kill her. He stood up, and looked down at the sleeping angel. Damon placed his hand just above the two holes in her neck, and with the wave of his hand they were gone. He grinned. With Prue being a witch, and now becoming a vampire she would be the most powerful creature on the earth. And to think he had created it. This was his doing. "Until next time my pretty" He whispered to her, knowing full well that Prue couldn't hear him. He turned to leave through the window. After lifting it up he jumped out, both feet first and flew into the night. 
    
    )O( )O( )O(

"Vampire or Witch?" Piper asked. 

"Hmm?" Prue asked, her head turning to her sister. She cringed when her head snapped back, but still faced Piper anyway. She held up a hideous looking women hunched over a cauldron on one cardboard backing, and an even more ridiculous vampire with a cape covering her entire body. "Either or." She finally said. 

Phoebe, who was sitting on a bar stool next to Piper noticed Prue flinch when she looked up. "What's wrong?" She asked, helping herself to the bowl of peanuts on the counter. Piper slapped her hands away. 

"I don't know." Prue said, rubbing the base of her neck. "I woke up this morning with the worst kink in my neck, and it hasn't gone away." 

"You probably slept on it wrong." Piper said. "Now witch or vampire?" She asked both her sisters again. "Its going to go right by the door." 

"Vampire." Prue said, as the exact same time as Phoebe said "Witch". 

"Great. You've been a tremendous help." Piper mumbled, she reached into the box and held up some bats and cats garland. "Hang this around the bar?" She asked. "Or will they just pull it off?" 

"Um...looks better up at the top." Phoebe said, she dug her own nose in the box, peering inside. "What else you got in here? And why don't you bring this down to the house, we have to decorate the house as well." 

"Not as many people will be seeing our house as they will be in the club. Can you pass me the tape, Phoebs?" Piper called from the stool. She was already taping a string of black and orange garland on the shelf that lined the drinks up. 

"Well, I have to get back to Bucklands." Prue said standing up. As soon as she did she groaned with pane, and held the left side of her neck. 

"Prue what's wrong?" Phoebe asked concerned flashing across her solemn face. 

"It just hurts to breath." Prue admitted. "It hurts to move." 

"Maybe you should get it checked out?" Piper asked, hoping down from the stool. She took her place behind the bar counter and looked at Prue with the same worry as her other sister did. 

"No. You're right, I probably slept on it wrong." Prue said quickly. "I'll see you guys at home after work." She called, waving after them. 
    
    )O( )O( )O(

Prue felt like she couldn't write any longer. She dropped her pen, and messaged out her hand, as soon as she leaned back, again she felt that sharp pain in her neck. She had slept on her shoulder wrong many times in her life before, but never was it as painful as this. When she first woke up in the morning, and the pain came shooting up from her neck, she thought it was a heart attack. She couldn't move until it subsided enough for her to get up. When she was standing, it didn't hurt as bad, but even messaging it wouldn't help. 

Prue stuffed a bunch of papers in her desk drawer, deciding to pack it up for the day. How could she work and think anymore when she could barley stand this pain? Besides she knew full well she had done plenty of enough work for today, and she was only letting herself off work a few minutes early. What harm was in that? 

She waved good bye to the secretary on her way out, dropping a few things on her desk for her to do, and was about to press the button for the elevator when out shot another hand, pressing the down button. 

"Allow me." Said the deep, low voice. Prue first noticed his perfectly manicured hands, that now rested on her arm. Her eyes traveled up his pitch black suit, rested on his broad shoulders and then finally looked up at his face. She was taken aback when she noticed the dark haired handsome man before her was wearing dark sunglasses hiding his eyes. He had short black hair at the top, soft waves that fell behind his ears and stopped at the nape of his neck. His perfectly round face was pale, his lips were dark, but yet he still held a poise of confidence and maturity. He was...well...sexy! Prue thought to herself. 

Blushing at her thoughts of this man she quickly turned away. "Thank you." She said, hiding her smile. When the elevator door opened, Prue noticed that no one was in it, and no one was waiting to get in, but her and that mysterious man beside her. He held his arm out, gesturing to the elevator. "After you." He said politely. 

Prue nodded, got inside and pushed "P" for parking. She made her way to the corner, noticing the man beside her chose to lean up against the middle of the elevator. 'Would you stop looking at him!!!' Prue told herself, 'you're making yourself really obvious'. "So.." She started. "Do you work in this building?" 

"No. Not really." He said, smirking down at her. 

"Not really?" Prue asked curiously. "You either work here or you don't. Unless, of course its a temporary job." She laughed at herself. "I'm sorry for prying. It's usually not like me to ask so many questions." 

The man laughed along with her. "I like it when you ask me questions." He stated honestly. A small bell rung, indicating that they were at the Parking level, and Prue quickly got off, as soon as he was out of eye shot, her eyes almost bulged out of her head recalling the mans forwardness 'oookay' she said under her breath, making her way to the car. 

"Miss?" 

Prue swung around. "Yes?" She asked, facing the same man in the elevator. He only stood a few feet away from her, he was so inhumanly handsome, but yet very strange to her. She just wanted to get away from his presence. 

"You have not told me your name." He stated simply. 

Prue leaned up against the drivers side of her car, and bit her lip smiling. "And you have not told me yours." She said, with one flirtatious smile she opened her door and climbed in, knowing that man was right behind her car. 

Still smiling she looked into the rearview mirror to see what expression the man had, but noticed that he was not there. Dumbfounded she whipped her head back, groaning, because for once that day she completely forgot about her pain, but her sudden movements were a silent reminder. She ignored the sharp pins and needles in her neck and looked around, wondering how the man could have gotten away so fast. Because he was no where in sight. 

Shrugging she started up her car. "What if he's a warlock?" Prue asked herself outloud. "No, Prue. He can't be a warlock." Why not? Because she didn't want him to be one, that's why. "He's to handsome to be a warlock." Prue said, trying to find an excuse for him. She laughed at her outrageous remark. "Just tell that statement to Piper." 
    
    )O( )O( )O(

Damon Sat at his high backed chair, back at his lair, his hands tightened around the arm rest so hard his knuckles were turning white. Not that he noticed. Audriana did though, she sat on the soft red sofa next to him, sulking. "You met her today, didn't you?" Audriana asked, in her babyish, sulking tone of voice. 

Any other day her actions would have made him laugh, but today they annoyed him. "Yes," He snapped, turning away from Audriana. 

"And you're not any closer to Prue Halliwell than you were two months ago? Am I right? Am I right?" Audriana asked, twirling a lock of bleach blond hair on her slim finger. "Lord Damon, why don't you just give up on her?" Audriana asked, she moved an inch closer to his chair. "There are hundreds of vampires who would be dying to be your companion." 

He turned his head towards her, and although she didn't state the obvious, her eye lashed fluttered about like some childish little girl. 

"Like you perhaps?" He asked, finally breaking into a laugh. But not the evil laugh that Audriana had intended him to do. It was a humorous remark. He had turned her down, made fun of her. And that was one thing Audriana hated. 

"What makes you so sure she even wants to be a vampire?" She asked. 

Damon flew up to his seat, giving this annoying vixen a side glance. "Do you know that if Prue Halliwell turns into a vampire, Audriana, that she would be the most powerful vampire of all time? Not only will she behold the powers that come with being a vampire, but she's a witch. She'll have the power of telekinesis along with it." 

"Whoop-DE-do" Audriana said, pouting. 

Damon ran up to her, and strongly lifted his chin up so she could meet his cold stare of his ice gray eyes, filled with anger and strength. "When she gets here Audriana, you will have to obey every command that she makes. EVERY command." He said. "Not only will she be my mistress of the night, but you'll be her slave just as you are mine." 

"Hey" Audriana said pouting. "I'm not a slave...I'm a.... coworker." 

"Slave. Coworker. What ever you are, I made you and I can break you." Damon warned. 

"Fine. So when will she becoming to the Lair?" 

Damon turned his back on her and grinned, just remembering the rich, thick coppery fluid that he had drawn from Prue's neck already sent his emotions stirring, and his fangs started to retract from his teeth. "By Samhain Prue Halliwell will be a vampire." He said. 

"By Halloween?" Audriana asked alarm. "But - But...that's only a week away. How can you ever do three blood transactions in one week! You could kill her Damon!" 

His hand shot out. "The first step has already been done." He said. "In three days I will go to her again, do another transaction. Then she will be fully ready to die on Halloween....only to rise again." He looked out to the starry night and laughed. His shoulders shook with humor, and he lifted his head and roared. 
    
    )O( )O( )O(

"What are you two doing?" Prue asked, descending down the stairs. A tape was playing in the machine, and Phoebe and Piper had moved the furniture to the ends of the room. Phoebe was following instructions to a tye-bo tape to the T while Piper, huffing and puffing was slowly raising her arms in exaggeration, sweating while she jumped around. 

"Tye Bo." Phoebe informed her doing a kick in the air, followed by a quick punch. Piper tried to do that too, but ended up doing a twirl in the air, and flopped on the couch. 

"How do you do that every day?" Piper asked, catching her breath. 

Prue finding this amusing, leaned against the door frame. "Yeah. How do you do that every day?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You didn't cast a strength spell did you?" 

Phoebe turned around, finally stopping what she was doing. "No. Why would you ask a silly question like that?" She placed a hand on her hips. "Oh, so, now I can't be physically fit because you two aren't?" 

"I never said that" Prue said in defense. She walked into the living room, and was about to sit down next to the exhausted Piper when Phoebe pulled her around. 

"It's real easy. Stand with her hands at your side." Phoebe instructed. "Here, you can't wear this sweater." Phoebe was about to take it off, when she touched the wool sweater. However, a wave of panic hit her, and she froze. 

Phoebe's world turned black and white. For an instant she saw Prue, standing against the window, looking out. She didn't notice someone come from behind her, and when she turned the handsome man with jet black hair, and stone cold gray eyes grabbed her arms, and opened his mouth. Two, sharp teeth jetted out form his mouth and he lowered his head to Prue's neck. Prue screamed in pain, she tried to struggle out of his embrace, but she couldn't do it. her eyes started to drop, and her struggling stopped as she fell into the mans embrace. She fell into his arms, dead. 

"Phoebe what is it?" Prue asked, looking at Phoebes frozen face. 

"Prue...who's sweater is this?" Phoebe asked. 

"Mine. Why?" 

"I just had a premonition." Phoebe said. "A really weird one. You were in it with a man...and..." 

"Ohh...was he tall dark and handsome?" Piper asked her, interrupting. 

"Yes..but - " 

"Why can't you have premonitions like that with me in there?" Piper asked jokingly. 

"He was a vampire!" Phoebe blurted out. 

Prue and Piper stopped, and their jaws dropped open at Phoebe. Then Prue smiled, and hugged her sister with one arm. "Oh Phoebe, this Halloween season is really getting into your head, isn't it?" She asked. 

"You don't believe me, do you?" Phoebe asked. 

"Maybe you'll meet a guy dressed up as a vampire at the costume party." Piper said snapping her fingers, finding the perfect explanation. "I mean, God knows the vampire costume is always over played." 

"OK yeah. But this man KILLED Prue. He bit her and she fell in his arms. Dead. Prue, you have got to listen to me, the man was tall, he hovered over you..." 

"Many guys do." Prue mumbled. 

"And he had thick black hair, slicked back...he was very pale...his eyes were so..so.. weird.." Phoebe said trying to think back to what the man looked like. "If you see anyone, anyone that looks like that, you have to stay away from him." 

"So your saying I shouldn't run into death's arms?" Prue asked, smiling. 

"And maybe we should check the book of shadows to see what they have on vampires." Phoebe said. 

"Got it. Blood sucking demons. I think that was on page 666" Piper said. 

"Fine." Phoebe picked up her towel and turned the tape off. "I'm only telling you what I saw, and believe me, I've had premonitions before of unbelievable things. Things much worse that this". 

"We're sorry Phoebe." Piper said getting up. "Our work out session is over though right?" She asked hopefully. 

"No." Phoebe said with mock seriousness. "I want 50 push ups out of you yet." 
    
    )O( )O( )O(

Prue hadn't seen that man at Bucklands for the next two days, even though she was busy with work, she had secretly kept her eyes out for this man that was always on her mind. The pain in her neck subsided for a few days, and her busy work schedule was back in order. 

One night after getting off work, Prue came home to an empty house. A letter was on the fridge. "Prue, Piper and I went costume shopping, we waited around for you to show up, but we couldn't wait any longer. There's some pasta in the fridge. -P-" The note read. Prue warmed up some pasta, but didn't find a craving for this food. She looked at the clock. It was only 8:30. Prue had been working a lot the last few days, staying up late and she had noticed her appetite suppress, but still she was tired. Yawning, Prue made her way up the steps, and threw her pumps to the side. 

"Why am I so tired all of a sudden?" She asked herself, climbing into bed, still wearing the black dress she wore at work, Prue decided to just catch a small nap, that way when her sister came home they could wake her up, and show her the Halloween costumes that they have picked out. She really hoped they picked one out for her, because shopping for a Halloween costume wasn't on the top of Prue's priority list. 

She closed her eyes and soon found herself drifting off to sleep. She dreamt that she was in the 1600's. Wearing a white satin ball gown, encrusted with lace and pearls. She had her rich ebony hair tied up with pearls as well and wore a black choker on her neck. She held a fan in one white gloved hand, and she looked down to see what was in her other. It was a hand. A hand that she saw before, and knew to well. It's perfectly groomed nails touched her white gloved hand, and she met eyes with the very same man she saw in the elevator lobby. 

"It's you." Prue whispered helplessly. 

"Have you been waiting long?" The man in her dream asked. 

"Forever." 

Suddenly mist rose around Prue's feet. She didn't notice it until it swirled around her, enveloping around the beautiful ball gown that she was wearing. Soon others started to disappear all around her. She wasn't at a ball anymore. it was just her and this man, and they were out in the dance floor. 

Prue looked up into the smiling stranger's eyes, her eyes traced the fine features of his jaw, his nose, his mouth. She longed to press her own lips down on his, and she knew he knew her inner feelings as well. She blushed, but did not look away this time. 

"Kiss me." The man breathed. His lips crushed down onto Prue's and she welcomed them with dark silence. When he pulled away from her, and his eyes scanned her neck, he also lowered his head and started to kiss her neck. Prue, flushed with excitement, smiled at the stranger's touch. His kisses turned hard, and he nibbled on her skin. 

Prue closed her eyes and an instant later a scream escaped her throat when she felt a sharp pain on her neck. It felt so real, and so painful. "What-What are you doing?" She cried out, pushing her arms away from him, which once held him in a slow, soft dance. "Please. No" Prue cried when his teeth wouldn't leave her skin. "You're hurting me." 

'Use your power', an inner voice said. Prue stopped struggling with the man. 'Use my power....but this is a dream. I can't use my power in dreams...' Prue felt her strength weaken, and the though of using her powers were gone while she sank lifelessly into the mans arm, her vision was blurred and was blacking out when she suddenly heard Phoebes voice call out from nowhere. "HEY!" 
    
    )O( )O( )O(

Damon looked up at the Halliwell house. All was dark except a glowing light coming from Prue's room. She was tired now, that he knew. He waited until the light snapped off, and all was quiet. He walked around to the side of the house, so no one could see him jump up and fly to her window. 

Again, it was locked, just like the night before. All he had to do was look at the lock, and it easily slid out of place. With great ease he lifted up the window sill and slid in her room. At first, since his senses were charged to the max, he smelt the lilac perfume that was definitely Prue's. He looked around the dark room, which was not dark for him at all, and saw Prue, still dressed in her work clothes lying across the bed. 

He slowly walked up to her, captivated by her beauty once again, so enthralled with this lovely creature before him, he didn't even hear or concentrate on the set of head lights that pulled up to the Halliwell drive and turned off. He closed his eyes and whispered. "Think pleasant dreams." He whispered to her. Already he had put in her mind Prue dancing at an 17th century ball, she wore a dress made out of white silk, enlaced with pearls and gems. She looked beautiful with her hair fashioned like the rest of the people of that era, and had a pink glow to her face. Ah, she would have made a perfect maiden from that time he thought. 

Damon was already bending his face to her exposed neck. His lips touched her soft skin yet once again, and he hungry sunk his teeth into the exact same spot as last time. His mind swirled with images of the lovely Prue. She was laughing and then smiling. Talking with someone behind the desk at work. Eating at a nice restaurant with her sisters. All the memories of Prue raced through his mind while he drank her blood. She was perfect, he said coming to that conclusion. 

Almost done, he was about to get up when the door burst open. He didn't have time to react to the abrupt intrusion. "Hey!" Someone yelled. Damon looked up, sensing Prue stir from underneath him. He raised his hands in the air, ready to fight back, when he suddenly couldn't. The world around him froze. 
    
    )O( )O( )O(

"You think she'll like it?" Phoebe asked unlocking the front door. 

"She should. I can totally see her as a princess in the 17th century." Piper beamed happily. "If not, she can always pick out another costume." They held the three garbage bags that held three expensive but yet beautiful rented Halloween costumes. 

"After shopping today" Phoebe admitted. "I can't wait till that Halloween party your club is putting on." 

"Of course you can't." Piper said dryly. "You're going as Elvira. If ever I want to find one of my bar tenders I'll make sure to look for a streak of black surrounded by a group of males." 

"Prue" Phoebe called placing her purse on the front table. "Prue we're home." She looked at Piper oddly, while she hung up the costumes. "That's odd, her jeep is out in the front. it's almost ten, she should be here." 

"Maybe she's sleeping." Piper said. "Come on, let's show her what we rented for her." The two girls ran up the steps, and turned to Prue's door. Piper was about to knock then she looked to Phoebe. "Maybe we should just let her sleep." She suggested. 

Phoebe stepped infront of her, and without knocking thrust open the door. Both girls stopped dead in their tracks, at first they thought they had interrupted Prue's privacy with her and her 'visitor friend', but then Phoebe looked at the man. "HEY" She shouted. he seemed just as surprised as they were. "Freeze him!" 

Piper did as Phoebe asked and threw out her hands, freezing the scene infront of them. Phoebe flicked on the light switch, hoping her observation had been wrong, and the man above Prue's bed wasn't the man in her premonition. But as she walked up towards him, it was clarified. 

"Phoebe? Piper what are you doing?" Prue asked, bolting up and rubbing her eyes that were irritated from the light. 

"Yup, it's him all right." Phoebe placed her hands on her hips, and examined the person before her. She turned around. "That's the vampire in my premonition." 

"Well, that explains those fangs." Piper said. 

"What's he doing in here?" Prue asked. Already she got up form the bed and was standing next to Piper. Phoebe turned around, ready to explain when she gasped. "Prue your neck!" She shouted, pointing to the two small holes at the nape of her neck. 

Suddenly, without warning the scene unfroze and the vampire dropped his hands. Instead of fear, which should have been his initial reaction, he just brought his head back and laughed. Phoebe whipped her head back, and stared wide eyed at the demon to close to her. 

"Nice trick Piper Halliwell." The vampire said, using her full name. "And what can you do Phoebe? What was it...read minds?" 

"Premonitions." Phoebe said. "And how do you know about us?" 

"Never mind that. My work here is done." Damon said. He took a step away from Phoebe, bowed at Prue and then, still grinning fled from the room out the window. Phoebe ran up to it, and looked outside, gasping. "Guys" She said. "He just jumped out of the window, and LANDED on his feet." 

"I don't understand." Prue said, bringing her hands to her temples. "What just happened? Why was he in my room?" She closed her eyes visioning his handsome face. She had dreamed of meeting him since her first encounter, and now when she did, she was caught off guard. 

"Prue. That's the vampire I saw in my premonition. That's the vampire I warned you about." Phoebe said, in an elderly sister tone of voice. "If we hadn't just walked into the room, you would have been...dead." The realization hit her just as it hit Piper and Prue. 

"You don't know that for sure." Piper said folding her arms across her chest. 

"Well, since I'm sure none of us can sleep, let's look it up in the book of shadows." Phoebe said. 

"I'll go make some tea and I'll meet you up in the attic." Piper said. "Prue what's wrong?" 

Prue shook her head. She didn't want to tell her sisters that she knew that man. That she meet him before this night. She forced a smile for Piper. "Nothing. You're right, we don't know much about...vampires..let's see what the book has to say." 
    
    )O( )O( )O(

"Vampires" Phoebe read outloud. "Vampires are living creatures of the undead. They hold powers to which no witch fully knows. The high vampire, who has been living for years, Lord Damon, is famous world wide, we may even think he exists today. Many witches from the past have witnessed vampires disappear and reappear. Control dreams, fly, hypnotize, and of course drink human blood. Vampires senses are extremely sensitive. It is not easy to become a vampire, infact the only way to become one is to be bitten by one. Three times. After the first bite, nothing should happen. In exactly three days the victim must be bitten again, on the six day a transaction will be made. The vampire bites the victim and then it will let him/her drink his own blood. The person will die. only to be risen again at midnight, when the moon is at its highest." Phoebe looked up at her sisters, then continued on. "There is only one spell to rid oneself of a vampire attack. And there is no spell to change a vampire back to human if she or he does get bitten." 

"Where's the spell?" Piper asked. 

"Unfortunately, none of the Warren Witches have ever found the right words to banish a vampire, as only one Warren was ever faced with one." 

"Hmmm" Piper said pursing her lips. "A lot of help that did us." She got up and started to pace the floor. "Ok, so she has to be bitten thrice in order to...uh..change. We know she's been bitten once already, so we still have time." 

Prue brought her hand up to her neck, and fingered the two puncture wounds. They wanted to vanquish him? But why...Did they not look into his eyes and see the love? Did they not see the greatness of what a vampire can do? These...people wanted to destroy him! Outraged, Prue got up from the floor, she knew her sisters eyes were on hers, so she calmed a bit. They wouldn't understand, she told herself, no one would but..Damon. His name came to her suddenly and she secretly smiled. Damon. Lord Damon. "I think I need some rest." Prue lied. 

"Of course." Piper said, looking at her oddly. She watched as Prue walked out of the attic room, and then turned to Phoebe. "Most people need to go right back to sleep after being bitten by a vampire in their sleep." She said sarcastically. 
    
    )O( )O( )O(

"I'm worried about Prue." Piper said the following morning. "It's one o'clock but yet she's not up." 

"She had a rough night." Phoebe said. "She probably needs her rest." 

"I hope you're not talking about me behind my back." Prue said entering the kitchen. She stayed by the open door and leaned lazily against the frame. Piper and Phoebe looked at her in shock. She wore a sheer black sleeveless tank top, with tight black jeans and black high heeled boots. She wore a pair of expensive sunglasses and had her hair styled widely framing her face, her lipstick looked like she wore a few shades darker than anyone could. Prue noticed them staring at them and she grinned. "What?" She asked. 

"Oooh nothing." Phoebe said, giving Pipe a side glance. "But hey, since you're up, why don't you see the costume we picked out for you?" 

"I'm rather in a hurry." Prue said. 

"It wont take long." Phoebe opened the closet door and took out her Elvira costume, ready to pull out Prue's own costume when Prue snatched hers out of her hand. 

"Lovely" Prue said, eyeing the long black dress. "It's perfect." 

Phoebe laughed. "No. No. No. That's mine. This one." She flung the beautiful white dress out that was almost exact to the one in Prue's dream. "Is yours." She finished. Both sisters didn't see the hatred in Prue's eyes looking at the dress. 

"I'd look like a cow in that thing." Prue said. "Here, you'd look better in it." She flung it back to Phoebe, and stood there smiling. "I always knew you had great taste somewhere deep down Phoebs." She flung her hair over her bare shoulder and then waved them off, she winced as the bright light hit her but walked out anyway. 

"Now where did she go off to?" Piper asked. 

Phoebe looked hurt at Prue's last comment, but then shrugged it off. 

It wasn't until dark until Prue came home. She flung her purse on the chair, and smiled happily about where she had been all night. She had totally forgotten about her two sisters who came racing up form the living room, both had the same look of worry on their face. 

Prue found this highly comical and laughed when Piper asked her where she was. "Well, if it ain't my own mother." She said, placing her hands on her hip. "I didn't know I had to punch in my hours." 

"You don't" Piper said defensively. "We were just worried about you, you've been gone all day." 

Prue gave a fake yawn. "Yes, and I'm extremely exhausted because of it. Can we finish the third degree...lets say tomorrow?" She asked with the waving of her hand. Piper sighed and Phoebe frowned. 

But sleep was the last thing on Prue's mind as she raced up to her room. No, it was night, she was alive right now, not the least bit tired. She ran to her window sill and pulled it up. "OK Damon." She said out to the darkness. "I know all about you, so you might as well show your face. I know who you are, and what you did. And what I'm about to become. Why don't you finish it off, hmm?" 

She waited in silence for Damon to come to her side, obviously he was watching her like he had for the past few months. She scarcely heard her sisters retire and come up the steps. She heard a soft knock at the door, and snapped her head around to face it. Annoying. She thought. The first thing I'd have to do when I fully transform is kill those meddling pesky little sisters. 

Phoebe stuck her head in the door. "You still awake Prue?" She asked. Prue rolled her eyes. "No. Can't you see, I'm sleeping." Annoying and stupid! She thought. 

"Sorry." Phoebe stepped in. "Prue is something the matter? You know Piper and I are trying to find the right spell to save you right? I mean...nothings going to happen to you." Phoebe tilted her head. "Is that why you're acting so weird?" 

Prue softened. "I'm not acting weird. Am I?" She asked, draining the sarcasm out of her voice. "I'm sorry if I am." 

"OK. Well, good night." 

Prue gave her a reassuring smile. "Night." But when the door shut her sweet smile turned sinister. "You raving little psycho" She added. The last comment made her feel better. She looked out the window once again, and raised her hand to the glass. "I'll wait all night if I have to, my sweet sweet Damon." She said. 

And she did exactly that. Sunday morning around six o'clock, she climbed back into her bed, pulling down the shades. So he hadn't come to her that night. She'll wait for him the next night. He had to finish the transaction before it was to late anyway, she smiled at the irony of her knowing that she had been bitten twice, while her sisters thought it was only once. They thought they had more time on their hands. 

She was surprised to see them still flipping through some books and even had the trusty old book of shadows out that afternoon when she woke up. Stupid sisters, she mumbled to herself, would they do anything to help her out? She walked past them and entered the kitchen. Her craving for coffee gone, she looked through the fridge. Her eyes widened when she saw a package of steak lying on the rack, waiting for Piper to cook something up for dinner. She looked at the pink blood caught between the meat and the wrapper and for some reason she had an urge to taste it. 

"Prue" Phoebe said following her to the kitchen. "You could at least help try to find something to help you." She said. 

'But don't you see? I don't want your help, Phoebe,' she wanted to say, but instead Prue faked some interest in the coffee and poured herself a glass. "What's the use, the book of shadows says there's no known spell to banish the vampire." 

"That they know of." Phoebe said. "We're the power of three, Prue, we have to think of something. And we will." Phoebe smiled. "We always do." 

Prue scrunched up her nose. "Yes, How convenient that we always do." She mocked. "Anyway, don't wait up for me again tonight." 

"Why? Were are you going?" 

Prue had enough. "Does it matter?" She snapped. 

"Prue...you're not yourself...." Phoebe said, a little hurt by Prue's actions. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" 

"Only having two meddling, prying little sisters." Prue sang. 

"Fine. You don't want us to 'meddle' then we won't. Infact we'll stop our researching all together, you can be bitten two more times by that vampire, and then you can be a demon of the night. How's that?" She asked. 

"When you say it like that, you make it sound almost bad." Prue said. 

Phoebe's mouth dropped. "Prue..." She said. "How...many times have you been bitten?" 

"Once. you were there." Prue said with a straight face. 

"PIPER." Phoebe yelled looking back into the living room. "Piper come in here." When Piper entered, Phoebe folded her arms again. "You were bitten more than once, weren't you, Prue? How many? twice? Three times?" 

"I told you. Once." She insisted. "And why do you keep on wanting to know, what difference does it make? I'm sure your stupid research will help you out on the way. Why don't you go back to hitting the books, hmm?" She asked. 

"It matters to us!" Phoebe cried out. "Prue, we need to know so we can help you." 

"Fine." Prue slammed down the coffee mug. "I'm a vampire. Is that what you want to hear? Damon came into my room, we exchanged blood, and now, for fun I like to drain humans of their blood supply. I'm actually quite hungry right now...any volunteers?" She sneered. 

"You mean....we're too late?" Piper asked. 

"Yeah. Show me some teeth then." Phoebe challenged. 

"I don't have time for this." Prue growled. She charged past Piper, bumping shoulders with her and almost knocking her to the ground. She walked right out the door and almost ran to her car as if it were the only protection she had from her sisters. 

Phoebe looked out the window, and back to the pale and blanched Piper. "I know when I was almost a Wendigo." Piper said, sitting down. "I was snappy and rude too, it's just the effect the change is having on Prue...maybe she'll be a good vampire. A happy vampire." 

"Oh yeah right." Phoebe said throwing up her arms. "Like...like...well I can't think of any good vampires at this moment, but when I do I'll give you the come back." Phoebe sighed. "Oh Piper, Prue's not a vampire. Not yet. I don't think she's been bitten three times yet." 

Piper gathered her head in her hands. "Even if she does change into a vampire, Phoebe, there is no written spell to help us." 

"She couldn't have gone too far." Phoebe said. "She forgot her purse." She picked it up by the base, ready to put it on the front table when her world turned black and white in a frenzy. 

It was the same scene as she saw before. Prue up against the window, looking gorgeous with her hair tied up in a bun, and in a long black dress. Phoebe's Elvira costume. Prue was looking out of the window. Waiting. Eagerly waiting for something. Phoebe could see what Prue saw as well. Prue was lowering her eyes at the bunch of children walking down the sidewalk, dressed up in a different array of Halloween costumes. They were going door to door looking for candy. Then the man came up from behind Prue. This time it was different. Prue didn't struggle, she looked almost happy to see him. He was who she was waiting for. 

"Phoebe you had another premonition?" Piper asked, seeing the all to familiar look on Phoebes face. "What was it?" 

"Halloween." Phoebe said. "Prue will totally be changed by Halloween night." 

"How do you know that?" Piper asked. 

"I saw the trick or treaters." Then Phoebe frowned. "I really hate foretelling the future. That woman stole my dress. She won and got the Elvira costume." 
    
    )O( )O( )O(

Halloween approached fast. Phoebe and Piper were not ready for it when the day arrived. "OK, so we know the day...today actually...we might even know the time, but Phoebe, how will we over come him?" Piper asked worriedly. 

"She's right. I do look like a cow." Phoebe frowned looking into the mirror, ignoring Piper's nervousness. She had worn the beautiful white puffy dress, even when it hugged her curvy body, it still wouldn't have looked nice as the costume she picked out for herself. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Phoebs." Piper said, wearing her satin green and black medieval gown. "Plus I think we have so much more to worry about than how we look." 

"By the way where is our worry?" Phoebe asked. "OK, well I checked out some old occult books." Phoebe sat down on her bed. "Traditional vampires. Indifferent to crosses, indifferent to garlic..don't mind holy water...stake in the heart is a big myth. They have no beating heart to begin with. And fire will just make them really really mad." She said looking up. "I think we were better off NOT knowing anything thing about them." 

Piper bit her nails. "Say anything about a coffin?" She asked. 

"Hmm..." She scanned the book. "Nope. Oh only that not all of them sleep in them. Which this book told us already. I think vampires are unstoppable." 

"Hey." Piper strongly said. "We are the power of three remember?" 

"Make that the power of two." Phoebe said, looking up at the direction of Prue's room. A bell rang, followed by the sound of happy little kids "Trick Or treat" They called out. Piper faced the door. "Already?" She asked. "Phoebe, the night is wearing thin and we're no closer to stopping Damon than we were a few days ago!" She brought her hands to her face in defeat. "There's no written spell that can help us." She said walking to do the door. Phoebe watched her change from her worried expression to one of happiness for the children. "Here you go. Have a happy Halloween." She sang. 

"Piper you're brilliant!" Phoebe cried out, an idea hitting her. 

"Yeah I know. I thought about getting small bags of chips, but the chocolates were just so much more cheaper." Piper said. 

"What? No. Not that. You're right, there is no written spell." Phoebe stopped and smiled at her brilliance. "But there must be something else. Something words can't help. A potion." 

Piper thought about it. "You mean like a substance that we used to kill those grim locks last year?" She asked. 

"Precisely. All we have to do is change the ingredients to stop a vampire and not a grim lock and then we have what we need." The bell rang again, and both girls looked at it annoyingly. "OK, you hand out the candy while I run up to find the spell that Prue used for the grimlocks and try to find something to substitute for the potion." Phoebe said, already running up the stairs. 

"Oh and Phoebe. Check up on Prue." Piper said swinging the door open. Three small children were at her door. One in an alligator costume, one as a cowboy, and one as elmo. "Here you are" She said, and for a moment her life wasn't in turmoil. For a moment all she did was concentrate on making those small children happy. "Happy Halloween." She said laughing. 
    
    )O( )O( )O(

The doorbell rang again, just as Phoebe was stirring the liquid in the cooking pot. Instead of a green slime like substance that Prue made for the grimlocks, Phoebe's turned out sorta purplish blue. She poured it into the jar, and snapped the lid shut, just as Piper walked into refill the candy bowl. "You already done?" She asked. 

"Yes," Phoebe held the jar in her hand. "Does it work?...now that's a different story." 

The bell rang and Piper groaned. "Will this ever stop?" She asked walking back to the foyer. She swung open the door, and her fake smile disappeared as she looked at a tall girl standing by the door, she had waves of long blond bleach blonde hair and make up piled thick. "Uh...aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?" She asked. 

"Perhaps." The woman walked in. "Is Prue Halliwell here by any chance?" She asked brushing past Piper. Phoebe came to the door as well, looking at Piper as if asking who this complete stranger was. 

"Uh..yeah." Piper said. "Are you one of her new friends she made?" She asked, not knowing what Prue did when she went out. 

The women laughed. "Oh No. Nothing like that at all." She said. "My name is Audriana, and I came to..." She stopped and looked up the steps. "Warn you." She finished. 

"Warn us?" Piper asked. 

"We can cut the crap." Audriana said. "I came to warn you about Damon. He's on his way here right now. Infact...he could very well be in her room as we speak." She smiled. "Damon wants to change Prue into one of his own. One of us. But I won't let him." Her eyes reeled onto Phoebe, a glow of red in them. "He's mine." She snapped. 

Phoebe and Piper didn't even need to look at each other. Phoebe ran into the kitchen and grabbed the jar, following Piper up the steps. they thrust open the door, just in time to see Prue, standing by the window, resting in Damon's arms. Already his head was bent low but boxed off from Piper and Phoebe. 

Piper threw her hands up and froze Damon. She heard a laugh coming from behind. That of Audriana, who had followed them up the steps. Prue stepped out of Damon's frozen way and glared at her sisters. "You fools." She shouted. "You meddling little fools. He was just about to change me. He was just about to make me the most powerful vampire alive." Prue swung her gaze over to a stack of books on her desk, and she pointed to them, swinging them back to Pipers way. Piper didn't even see the stack of books fly across the room until it was to late. She blocked her hands in their way, and they flew against her body. "Phoebe now!" Piper screamed when the books hit her. 

Phoebe had already unscrewed the bottle, and took a step forward. Prue finally knew what Phoebe's plan was and she looked around the room for something to throw at Phoebe. Quickly Phoebe threw the purple liquid onto the still frozen Damon, just as a chair had stumbled into her path and tripped her, flying onto the floor. 

But it was to late. The potion from the bottle had already been spilt out from the bottle and flew across the room, landing on Damon's back. Piper, from the floor started to get up, her eyes widening at the scene. While Phoebe still sprawled on the floor looked up. 

Prue turned to Damon and then suddenly a force unbeknownst to them, she was flung from the middle of the room right to the wall. She slammed into the wall and slid down it, just as a small hole started to form into Damon. It burned up fast, and soon you could see through it, faster and faster the hole was getting bigger in his body. The laughing Audriana from behind Piper stopped and screamed in horror as her body was doing the exact same thing. 

"No" She cried out, her hands reaching her mouth. "You killed him! You killed him." Her face twisted with horror as she looked down at her body, and the hole started to whirl into her own stomach. Finally, like the fireworks on the forth of July, the two figures in Prue's room combusted into a flash of flying ash. 

Prue moaned and stirred from sitting against the wall. Phoebe and Piper both got up and walked up to her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at her two sisters. "Why am I on the floor?" She asked tiredly. 

Phoebe and Piper laughed with relief, and helped her get up. "Prue, do you remember anything?" Phoebe asked. 

"No. Should I?" Prue asked. "The last thing I remember is coming home from work really tired, so I just crashed on the bed waiting for you two to come home. And now I wake up on the other side of the room." 

"A lot has happened since your little nap, Prue." Phoebe said, guiding her to the bed. "Like for instance. Today is October 31. You've been under the spell of a very strong vampire for the last few days. That's why you can't remember anything." 

Prue looked up at her sisters, dumbfounded. The silence was broken with the happy sound of the children going 'Trick or Treat" from outside the door. 
    
    )O( )O( )O(

Phoebe walked into the door, her two sisters trailing behind her. They had just come back from the clubs costume party that ran from nine till 2 a.m. Phoebe put the kettle on to make some tea and Piper and Prue followed. 

"Yup." Phoebe said smiling. "I'm glad I got this dress back. With it, came three new phone numbers." She sang holding up a piece of paper that had some interested guys numbers on them. She beamed. 

Prue smiled. "There's no way I'd wear that thing anyway." She said. 

"The evil Prue did." Piper reminded her. 

"Well, I'm not evil anymore." Prue said already dropping three tea bags into coffee mugs. She thought for a moment "Ick. Can you image me an immortal, evil, blood sucker?" 

"Vampire. Yes. Lawyer. No." Phoebe joked. 

"Hey!" Prue playfully scolded. She placed her hands on her hips giving Phoebe her 'older sister' look while smiling, forcing Piper to crack a smile. Phoebe looked away, trying to hide a giggle before all three sisters put their heads together and gave each other a hug. 

End 


End file.
